1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and particularly relates to a print apparatus such as a printer or the like capable of printing image data or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, print apparatuses that are provided with a user operation unit such as keys and a touch panel, etc., and allow a user to make various print settings and input operations for print data have appeared. For example, in the case that a touch panel is used, the print apparatus displays a graphical user interface (hereinafter called a “GUI”) of soft keys or various menus, etc., on the screen. Then, by touching that GUI, a user can execute various functions corresponding thereto, or input characters and numerical values. Also, in the case that a plurality of targets to be output that are to be printed exist, the print apparatus executes sequential display of the targets to be output or list-display of those targets. Furthermore, by directly touching the target that the user wishes to print, the user can designate that object as a print object (hereinafter called “print reservation”).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-212888 discloses technology that prevents printing materials of one user from getting mixed into the printing materials of another user by rearranging the printing jobs issued by a plurality of users such that the printing jobs of a single user are continuous.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-090385 discloses technology that, in the case that the printing jobs of a plurality of users are accumulated in an accumulating unit, changes the printing order of printing jobs in the accumulating unit such that printing jobs of a single user are continuous and prints them.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-270163 discloses technology that inserts a partition sheet between jobs, and technology that changes the discharge bin in accordance with print job settings stored in a memory along with image data.
However, in these conventional structures, in the case that print objects are displayed sequentially or as a list, and each user executes a print reservation while a plurality of users view the print objects together, it has been impossible to specify which user made a print reservation for which print object. For this reason, print objects for which each user made a print reservation were printed in a mixed up state, and an operation to sort the printed material while confirming which user made a print reservation for which print object was necessary.
The present invention was made in consideration of such problems and provides equipment of making unnecessary an operation to sort targets to be output for each user after output, which has until now been necessary, in the case that a plurality of users execute an output reservation for targets to be output.